Regina Jarrett
Anahola, Hawaii |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter |Education = |Spouse = Reece Douglas (m. 2011) |Children = 2 |Parents = |Relatives = |Genres = Folk-pop ∙ pop rock ∙ acoustic |Instruments = Vocals ∙ guitar ∙ ukulele |Years = 1997–present |Labels = Big Island}} Regina Nāmakaokahaʻi Douglas (née Jarrett; born 3 July 1979) is a Hawaiian singer and songwriter. Jarrett began her music career at the age of 17 in 1997, after she was signed by Big Island Records. Jarrett made her debut in 1998, releasing the single "I Was Made for You". The folk-pop song became widely successful in Hawaii, being a number-one hit and certified multi-platinum. She followed up the success of the song with the album Moonlit Meadows (1998), which became the best-selling Hawaiian album of 1998. After the success of Moonlit Meadows, Jarrett has gone on to release ten other albums: Jewels (2000), He Loves Me (2002), In a Moment (2004), Starshine (2007), Bubbly (2010), Me & My Guitar (2011), Cool (2013), Love and War (2014), Andromeda (2016), and Silencio (2018). All of her subsequent releases have gone on to become critical and commercial successes, with Jarrett achieving chart success in both Hawaii and California with all eleven of her releases. From 2016 to 2017, Jarrett was a judge on the Hawaii Television (HTV) music competition series Starmaker. Selling over 800 thousand records worldwide, Jarrett is one of the most successful Hawaiian musicians of all-time and has affectionately been dubbed the "Princess of Folk-Pop" by the Hawaiian media. She has also been the recipient of fourteen Hawaiian Music Awards. Early life and education Jarrett was born on 3 July 1979 in Anahola, Kauai to parents Samuel and Tina Jarrett (née Woll). She is English, German, and Irish ethnic origin. Her parents immigrated to Hawaii from California during the early-1960s to pursue professional surfing careers. After retiring in the late-1960s, they moved from Honolulu to a small beachfront house on Kauai Island, where Jarrett was born and grew up in. Jarrett's middle name Nāmakaokahaʻi comes from the Hawaiian deity Nāmaka, the goddess of the sea. She is an only child. Growing up, Jarrett was homeschooled by both of her parents, and frequently spent time surfing, snorkeling, and doing other outdoor activities. To make money, Jarrett's parents sold home-crafted goods and taught surfing lessons. Nevertheless, the family was still quite poor. Jarrett graduated with a high school diploma at the age of 15 in 1995. After graduating, she worked part-time at a local convenience store while also surfing and pursuing music on the side. Career Personal life Jarrett began a relationship with Hawaiian photographer Reece Douglas in 2006. They became engaged a year into their relationship, but did not marry until 2011 in a small, intimate ceremony at Jarrett's childhood home in Anahola, Kauai. Jarrett and Douglas have two children together: Darcy, born , and Ezekiel, born . The family resides in the Diamond Head neighborhood of Honolulu. Jarrett is a dual citizen of Hawaii and California. Discography Main article: Regina Jarrett discography. Category:1979 births Category:Big Island Records artists Category:Hawaiian acoustic music musicians Category:Hawaiian female singers Category:Hawaiian female songwriters Category:Hawaiian folk-pop musicians Category:Hawaiian pop rock singers Category:Hawaiian people of Californian descent Category:Hawaiian people of English descent Category:Hawaiian people of German descent Category:Hawaiian people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:People from Anahola